Hot
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: Sequel to 'Cold.' Jess has taken a breather and Pollock wants her back. He shows her how hot his moves can really be. Set in S2, Ep.11 - 'Mr. Nobody.' O/s. Lem/Lang.


Cyber Crime, huh? Fucking Cyber Crime. She couldn't go for a guy in his team that he could give all the shitty jobs or dead-end leads to. No, she had to go for someone out of his reach – well, not entirely, he _is _Assistant Director after all and he didn't get to where he is without a network of friends in high places, but...

_Cyber _Crime? Really?

She's a grease monkey, a petrol head, a sassy brunette with a gun and a rebel streak a mile wide, and she goes for a guy in _Cyber Crime_?

So, Pollock and Jess, they're not together, and they haven't promised each other _anything_, in fact they'd made a point _not to_. But it doesn't mean he has to like her seeing other men, and he doesn't like it, not at all.

He overhears things between Scott and Mastriani all the time, and, sure, sometimes it's about guys, but he has never seen that secretive little smile on Jess' mouth before. She has never smiled like that for him, like she's crushing and _hard_.

No, they've always been about the sex, the _release_, and they have never, _ever_, spoken about 'feelings' for each other. He's married – he has _kids_, even if they are at college and don't give much of a damn about his failure as a husband and father – and...well, she's the complete opposite, a free spirit whose only real commitment is the Bureau.

Pollock hadn't even expected her to stick around after the first time in that motel. He had thought after that night they would go back to being 'boss and employee,' but they hadn't.

They'd met outside of work, at her place or a hotel, and they had done things that... Well, he still has waking dreams about the sex, blindly reaching out in his cold bed in a dreamy haze thinking she's there with him and doing all the things she does that drive him crazy. But she's never there and the dreams always end in the shower with a quick jerk.

He hadn't asked for anything more than what _she_ wanted, but he'd had his own wants concerning their undefined arrangement. He supposes that's where it all fell down – being undefined, _unlabelled_, living in the moment, it had led to her not even letting him know that she wanted to meet other people, that she wanted _out_. And why should she, when he had never indicated that he'd wanted more than amazing sex a handful of times a month?

It's ridiculous to be so pissed off that she's meeting other men, smiling over them, letting Scott talk her into going out with them... He tells himself this a few times, but it doesn't really help.

He had been considering divorce from his distanced wife, bettering himself, but then _Jess _had drifted away, and now he's jealous, and angry, and he's horny as fucking hell because he hasn't had a taste of her in _weeks_. So he sits behind his desk in the office and pretends to do work, thinking about the exchange he had overheard between his two best agents as he had grabbed some coffee.

Scott had taken some paperwork off of Jess' hands and told her to go dancing at some Bureau salsa group. He isn't perturbed by that – though he likes to think if she wants to go dancing she would ask _him_ – but the part he doesn't like is that the guy from Cyber Crime, Scott said, is going to be there.

He wouldn't be bothered by this if he hadn't seen Jess' smile for 'the Nerd' earlier, and though Pollock likes to think of himself as worldly and knowledgeable, it helps to think of the Cyber Crime guy like that, as a geek with a badge rather than someone Mastriani is actually suited to.

He pulls his hand over his face, leaning back in his chair. He watches the few agents still in the office busy about with paperwork and the like, and he wonders if the best thing to do is just...let Jess go. She wants to fly, so let her fly.

Pollock smiles to himself. He's never been that kind of man, one that lets something, or _someone,_ go so easily, and he isn't about to start now.

He closes the open report on his computer monitor and brings up the latest departmental memo. He finds the information he needs, and then shuts the system down, before taking his briefcase and leaving the office.

He takes the elevator down to the parking lot and unlocks his car. He gets in behind the wheel, closing the door, and sheds his tie and suit jacket, throwing them into the backseat.

Pollock laughs to himself as he peels out of the half-empty parking lot, flashing his card at the guard in the booth as he wonders what expression Jess will wear when he surprises her.

After all, he is a fantastic dancer.

* * *

Okay, so, she promised Nicole that she wouldn't waste her night off from paperwork by talking to her mom on the phone for an hour or doing her laundry, and Jess _really _wants to get out there and meet new people, get some _excitement_ into her personal life, but the group's a bit of a drag.

There are some genuinely nice guys here, all of whom are good salsa partners and have conversational skills, but most of them are married or in relationships, as evidenced by their rings and the women accompanying them, and the others don't exactly thrill her.

She tries not to think about the fact that she'll happily meet up with her boss out of work and screw his brains out for a few hours, but other men, whether married or not, just don't cut it for her.

Jess absently wonders, as she twists and turns in Leon "Cyber Crime Guy" Jackson's arms, if Pollock is an anomaly, someone she just can't resist no matter the barriers, or whether she has rationalised their arrangement so much that it seems wrong to start one with someone else.

She's not looking for a boyfriend or to settle down, and she's only really here at this rented bar for the Bureau's salsa night because she just wants to get out and have fun, but sex might be nice and she just doesn't see it happening.

It's been like this for a while, trying to talk herself out of seeing Pollock, but she hasn't been able to bring herself to actually cut the whole thing off, just stepping back to give them both some air, giving her time to figure out how to deal with the confusing jumble of _stuff_ he makes her feel.

Leon brings her out of her daze by asking, "A vision?"

"Huh?" Jess looks up at him for a moment, before realisation sets in and she laughs. "No. Not a vision. I, uh, just zoned out, sorry. It was a...a _long_ day."

He smiles and his white teeth dazzle her a little. His eyes are so blue it hurts, and his hair is that attractive mix of blonde and dishevelled. His dance moves are lithe, and he's wearing a nice scent. It's just...her body doesn't become a live wire at his hands on her skin or as they slide over her curves wrapped in her red silk dress. Her skin doesn't _itch_ for him, not like it does for Pollock.

The thing between her and her boss is so practised now that it doesn't seem the slightest bit wrong, and really...well, it isn't. He doesn't treat her any differently – except sometimes his jibes might have an altogether different meaning than the task at hand, only meant for her to understand – and she knows he's in a loveless marriage with grown children.

Jess had just wanted to take some time off from their steamy and all-consuming type of relationship, and now she kind of realises that, apart from the social aspect, she has everything she wants.

She can make new friends, but the thing with Pollock, she's only just realised, is what she wants from a man right now, and if other men don't do it for her and _he _wants to carry on, then why should she want anyone else? And she doesn't.

The question is whether Pollock wants her back after taking some time to cool things off. She can only ask, and she will, later tonight on her cell.

Leon dances her across the room, and she lets herself enjoy his swaying hips and perfect rhythm.

"So, you've done this before?" He asks.

She shrugs as much as she can as she avoids a shimmying couple and takes a moment to shake her stuff as well.

"I've been dancing before, back home, but an old boyfriend used to like to take me to this restaurant a couple of towns away that did salsa when it closed for the night." She smiles. "It was pretty cool, but he wasn't very good."

Leon takes her roving hips in his grasp, and under the dim, bar lighting she can imagine how passionate it looks, even if it doesn't feel much like it.

"You're amazing," he murmurs, and she detects that huskiness in his voice which, more often than not, precedes the offer of a date. "Would you–"

"–mind if I cut in?" Comes a familiar voice from over her shoulder.

Leon's eyes bug and Jess turns from his grasp to see Pollock standing right _there_. He's jacketless, his tie has vanished too, and his crisp white shirt and black pants seem to fit his form even better than usual.

_Has he...been working out?_

Her thoughts are scattered by his familiar touch surrounding her, his hands forming to her curves as he spins her away from her 'date' without another word. His hips swing to the fast-paced beat coming out of the speakers, and she sees heads turn as the other agents recognise the Assistant Director shaking his stuff on the floor.

Jess is unable to do much else other than keep up with him, and for a moment her lust overrides her curiosity and bewilderment. She wants him so much, and if the way he's looking at her and grinding his hips against hers is any indication, he still wants her too.

He twirls her. "Hey, Mastriani, you ever heard that old saying about open mouths and flies?"

She realises her mouth is still parted in surprise and shuts it, before rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," she shoots back, voice hushed so only he can hear her words. "Something about opening your mouth for what's behind your boss' fly, right?"

He quirks that eyebrow that he uses when they're working, as if he's trying to work out whether she's really stupid or a genius, but the difference between the two spheres is that he will show his amusement in this type of setting, and he does, with a curl of his lips.

"You're dirty, Mastriani," Pollock rumbles. "I like that."

She laughs to herself as they grind and step and twirl, acting as if a good portion of the Bureau isn't watching their every move with wide and astonished eyes.

"Why is it Mastriani, now?" Jess suddenly asks. "What happened to my first name?"

He gives a 'sort of' shrug as he moves against her. "Maybe it disappeared the same time our relationship did."

Heaviness is something Jess deals with day in and day out, but not in this relaxed and fun-loving setting. She shakes her head at him.

"Not here. Not now."

Pollock gives a short nod and dances her back across the floor, grinding with her right in front of Leon, who's taken a place by the bar and is watching them with a crease between his eyebrows.

The music kicks up a notch, drowning out their conversation to curious ears.

Pollock leans in as they dance. "So. That's him, huh?"

Jess glances at Leon under her lashes to see he's downing the last of his drink.

"So what?"

She can play this game with him all day. She doesn't want Leon, but why should she have to spell it out for him just to assuage his caveman-like jealousy. But she would tell him, probably would _give _him everything too, if he only asked.

But that's their problem. They don't push each other and they don't ask for much. They've met too late and now they have to deal with all this other crap that belittles the..._thing_ that they have, because anything else would be so much more difficult to deal with.

"You know about his drinking?" He asks, and she looks up to see his shrewd gaze on Leon, forcing her eyes that way as well. "What about his failed marriage, his kid?"

Jess looks over to see Leon's knuckles are white around the glass in his hand and his ring finger is imprinted with the faded line of a wedding band. He opens up his wallet to pay the bartender and she sees a photo of a small child proudly holding up a toy to the camera.

"That doesn't mean anything," she tells Pollock. "Not to me. If I liked him, none of that would be a problem. He's probably just confused, sick to be back in the dating game, and pissed off that I'm dancing with _you_ instead of him."

Pollock gives her a cool smile. "Probably. But you deal so well with strays, don't you?"

"You're not a stray, John." She doesn't look away. "Ask me to go back to mine to talk about all of this and we will. Just _ask_."

He slows his dancing as the end of the song comes to a quick stop, punctuated by a round of applause from the gathered agents. Everyone smiles and goes about getting in a round of drinks, the next couples ready to dance stepping onto the floor, but no one notices the staring between the Assistant Director and his subordinate as he leads her off of the floor.

They pause by a booth, and his gaze becomes intense as his hands finally leave her.

"No."

She's instantly disappointed, and she wonders whether he wants her but not enough to actually hash this thing – this _relationship_ – out.

Her notion is instantly banished.

"Will you come to _my_ house and talk about this?" He asks, dark eyes sincere.

She stares. "_Your _house?"

His lip curls. "Well, not my _wife_'s house, but the place where _I _live."

The answer, she thinks, is obvious, as he has never, ever offered her this before.

"One minute," she says, and heads over to where Leon is still standing at the bar.

He smiles when she closes in on him. "Hey! Ready for another dance?"

She doesn't wince like she wants to. "Leon, you are really sweet, and...God, do you know how good-looking you are? Sorry." She laughs at his raised eyebrows. "I just...I want you to know that tonight was really fun, but I'm not looking for a guy right now. I'm going to head off, but – and I'm serious – if you ever want to go out as friends for another dance or a drink or dinner or the movies – _anything_ – please give me a call, because I would love that."

Jess passes him her card with her home and cell numbers.

Leon takes the rectangle of white card from her with an expression of defeat and appreciation. He runs his other hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Thanks," he murmurs. "I...well, I didn't tell you, but I broke it off with my wife a little while ago and she got custody in the divorce. I guess...I'm not really ready for anything serious, so..." He glances up and smiles. "Thanks, Jess. Nicole was right – you are really amazing. And I'd love to go see that new Bruce Willis film, say next week?"

She gives him a grin. "Sounds great. Give me a call?"

He nods, smiling. "I will."

"Well, go on then! Sandy over there is waiting for a partner."

He laughs as she hustles him away, before grabbing her coat and slipping out of the joint. She looks about the cold, lit parking lot and sees Pollock sitting in his car across the way.

She joins him, her breath fogging the air. He looks over and gives her a nod.

"Let's go."

* * *

He doesn't know what she's playing at, giving that guy her number, but she's coming home with _him_, and really...that's all that matters.

He takes her to the paid-for apartment he's been living in for the past couple of months, a spacious place off of the beaten track, and parks up in his unnamed spot. They take the elevator up to his mid-level apartment, and he unlocks the door and leads her in without preamble.

Jess takes her time to snoop about and take off her coat, looking fucking fantastic in that goddamn red dress, and when she's done they reconvene on his dark leather couch with a couple of glasses of some fine red.

"It's nice," she tells him as she tucks a dark curl behind her ear, indicating the half-lit apartment with her wine glass. "But then I didn't exactly expect a typical bachelor pad."

"What, you mean stacks of Chinese cartons and pizza boxes everywhere?" He gives her a slow smirk. "I like to think I'm a little more...refined."

She eyes him, gaze turning heated. "And you are."

He puts down his glass on the coffee table. "So. We're here to talk."

She leans her elbow against the back of the couch and rests her head on her curled fist. The pose is natural but undeniably sexy. It pushes out her breasts, accentuates the curve of her waist, and drives him absolutely fucking crazy.

"I'll go first," she says. "Well. I'm sick of the run-around, but I don't want some full-blown relationship with you. Not now. You have your family and I'm happy with what we have. I just want to lay down some guidelines with you."

He's intrigued. "Go on."

"I'm going to go out and meet people, and I understand you can't come with me because it would jeopardise everything, but I want to do other things with you as well as sex." She laughs. "I want to watch movies on the couch, maybe even stay the night."

She continues. "I'm not going to see anyone else, and if I'm thinking about it, I'll tell you. I want the same thing from you. Also, I have a few requests in the bedroom, but those can wait."

He cuts in. "Woah. Why should they wait? Shouldn't we air them a little? I wanna hear these requests."

She smirks at his insistence. "_Alright_. I want to put other things into play. I want us to make this..._hot_ – even hotter than it already is – and I want to try out some new things I've been thinking about."

He leans in, trying not to smile. "Am I going to like these things, Mastriani?"

Jess mimics him, leaning in to brush her soft, wine-red mouth against his ear. "I've found a few _kinks_, and I've always wondered about you, fucking me, somewhere a little..._tighter_."

Pollock tries to restrain his groan. "You want me to fuck your ass?"

He sees her bite her lip out of the corner of his eye. "If you want to."

He thinks about it, thinks about having her on her elbows and knees, thinks about running his hands over her fabulous ass, thinks about getting her slick and taking her cherry... He's hard, instantly, and he wants her.

"Let's wrap this whole fucking thing up," he rushes out. "You wanna talk more, have a bit more down-time, and not get serious while we complete each other's most intrinsic sexual fantasies, right?"

She blinks. "Yeah."

"Good, but about the 'serious' thing? I want you to know that I want this to go somewhere, someday. I'm not going to be married forever. Alright? Done." He hauls her up at her nod and out of the room, into his darkened bedroom. "Get naked. No. Wait. Get me naked."

She does as directed, using those practised hands to unclothe him and his hard cock. He tells her not to touch him, and she doesn't, even though she looks like she wants to just because he said not to.

He lays her down in that sexy, fucking dress and crawls between her thighs, parting them, pulling off her panties, laying between them, and going straight for her sweet spot.

She gasps as his tongue runs over the soft skin of her pussy, pink and damp, before swirling over her pretty clit and sending her straight to heaven. When she screams, her hands fisted in his hair, he feels that aching part of his chest loosen and relax.

Fuck, he loves this. Loves taking her screams for himself before pulling her on top of him and having her ride him, trembling and moaning until she finds that second wind and screws him into the mattress, her red dress crumpled around her hips as she squeezes her cunt around his cock.

He loves the way she bounces and circles, teasing him and fucking him and making him moan until all he can think about is her and her sweet pussy. He loves her mouth, the obscenities it shapes, the kisses it gives him, the way it feels around the head of his cock as she slides off of him to take him in her mouth.

He's breathless, mouth parted, moaning from somewhere so deep within his chest, and she's loving it, her red lips stretched around his flushed cock as she licks and sucks and swirls and...

"Oh, _fuck_."

He's coming, and she's swallowing him, and then she's over him again, perfect breasts in his face as she pushes the top of her dress down around her waist. She fucks him like a cowgirl until he's hard and aching and growling again.

He swivels and thrusts until the position isn't enough, and then he turns her over and takes her by the hair, his hips bouncing against the sweet flesh of her ass.

He presses his thumb to the tight, little hole there as he fucks her pussy. "You want it here, Jessie?"

She laughs and moans at the same time. "You ha-haven't called me _that_ for a-a while."

He grinds his hips into hers, slipping his other hand underneath her and pressing the heel of his hand against her clit. She screams into the bed sheets, fisting the fine white linen.

"Didn't answer me," he grunts.

"_Yes_," she hisses. "Oh, God..._John_?"

He presses a fingertip to her lips and has her suck it until it's wet, coated in her saliva, before pressing it to her asshole. She's unbelievably _tight_, and though he's not going to fuck her there tonight, he does want to blow her mind with the mother of all orgasms.

His finger slips inside and she groans, sending shivers along his cock and up his spine. He can feel himself fucking her as he curls his finger, and the sensation hurries him along as much as it hurries her.

When she comes, his hips snapping into hers and a second finger slipping into her asshole, she _comes_. He feels her gush, before she collapses, and her trembling ass-cheeks and beautiful face coupled with the feelings rushing through his cock speed along his hasty end.

He comes, deep inside her, and he removes his fingers as he fucks her firmly for a few more thrusts, his skin slapping against hers until he's spent and unable to support himself any longer.

He drops to Jess' side, pulling from her with a half-moan, and tucks her beneath his arm.

"Jesus Christ," he hears her breathe, and he laughs against her ear as he curls a hand around her left breast.

"Think how much more intense it'll feel when it's my cock," he murmurs, and she groans. "Glad you came to your senses, Jess."

"With hot moves like yours, why wouldn't I?"

* * *

**Author's note**: I seriously didn't expect any feedback/reviews for my other Jess/Pollock, but I got one! Thanks so much to the anon who encouraged me to do more – it helped me to write this short sequel. Not sure if there will be any more to come on this front, as in the same series, but I'm sure I'll be writing more Jess/Pollock. They might not be a popular pairing, but, damn, there is tension between those two, isn't there? Thanks for reading/reviewing!


End file.
